Jubilee
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post Still here time after time. Brooke Davis' daughter, True celebrates her birthday in heaven. Lucas and Peyton's daughter, Lucky Scott experiences a rebirth as well. This story mentions a little bit of Brooke and Julian as a couple.Reviews are welcome.
1. Damaged

Song-Damaged by Plumb

Dreaming comes so easily cause its all that I've known, true love is a fairy tale, I'm damaged so how would I know?

Date: 4-1-2024

Scene 1: One Tree Hill-School Hallway

(Fourteen year old Sawyer notices two girls bullying fifteen year old True on her way to math class)

True (crying, she begs his bullies): Please stop hitting me, you are hurting me

Bully 1(slamming True against a locker):Please shut up, crybaby

True (fighting back tears): I am not a crybaby

Bully 2(punching and Kicking True): God doesn't like ugly gay people especially you. You are not welcomed in this school anymore so please go back to wherever you came from.

I'm scared and I'm alone, I'm ashamed and I need for you to know

True (coughing up blood, she falls down on her knees): I am not a loser

Sawyer (coming to True's defense): Please stop abusing my friend

Bully 1(to Sawyer): Well, isn't it bookworm?

Sawyer (preparing herself for a fight): I may be a girl, but I can still kick your butt

Bully 2 (fearful, she runs away along with bully 1): Alright, you win

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say and you can't take back what you've taken away cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Sawyer (helping True back onto her feet): You are bleeding, how may I help you?

True (angry, she pushes Sawyer away from her): I don't need your sympathy

Sawyer(choked up): We are friends, remember?

True (limping away from Sawyer): We were never friends

Healing comes so painfully and it chills to the bone, will anyone get close to me? I'm damaged as I'm sure you know

Scene 2: Math class

(True is sitting down at her desk when a mean classmate approaches her. The bully tosses over her desk and papers fly everywhere)

True (charging at the bully): I did nothing wrong to you so what is your problem with me?

Bully(pushing True down on the ground): You are gay

True (gathering up her belongings, she walks toward the door): I am leaving

Teacher (standing in between True and the door): Ms. Davis, please sit back down in your seat

True (with a sigh, she sits down in his chair): Alright

Sawyer (straightening up True's desk): Let me help you with this

I'm scared and I'm alone, I'm ashamed and I need for you to know

Scene 3: After School- The Davis' house- Brooke's room

True (laying down on the bed, she reads Brooke's diary): Today in which is April 8, 2008 marks the end of the world for me. I am pregnant and Victoria hates me so much she doesn't want anything to do with me. Who knew that I would be a mother at twenty years old? My baby is the product of rape and it is all of my fault. I am severely damaged and fear getting close to anyone. May be having an abortion seems like the right plan after all.

Thirty six year old Brooke Davis (walking into the room): True what are you doing in my room?

True (lying, she tries to hide the diary underneath a pillow): OH, it is nothing important

Brooke (angry, she snatches her diary out of True's hands): True Elizabeth Davis, why were you reading my diary?

True (crying): Mom, I thought that you loved me. Why were you planning to abort me before I was born?

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say and you can't take back what you've taken away cause I feel you, I feel you near me

Brooke (tearing the entry out of the diary): I was having an extremely bad day at the time that I wrote the journal entry. I had just returned home from the hospital where I found out that I was pregnant. Nine months later, you were born on December 20, 2008. I loved you enough to give you life, that has to count for something, right?

True (sobbing, she yells): Mom, I had a very bad time at school today because I was bullied. You had just made my day to be even more worse. I can't believe that I am actually a product of your rape.

Brooke (pulling True into an embrace): Come over here, girlie, you need a hug

(Feeling lightheaded, True starts having a seizure in which frightens Brooke. True has epilepsy and Brooke quickly comes to terms with the situation at hand. A crying Brooke carries True outside to her car and drives to the hospital)

Didn't say all the things that I wanted to say and you can't take back what you've taken away cause I feel you, I feel you near me.

Scene 4: The Hospital- True's hospital room

True (waking up from her coma, she cries out for Brooke): Mommy..

Brooke (sitting down at True's bedside, she takes True's hand in hers): Yes, Ted, I am here

True: What happened to me?

Brooke (choked up): Ted, you had a seizure at home so I brought you to the hospital

True (embracing Brooke): Mom, I almost died and you saved my life. I love you and thank you for everything that you have done for me.

Brooke (crying): I love you

True (smiling): I love you too

Brooke (laying down beside True in bed): You will always be my baby no matter what your age is

True (becoming sad at the thought of dying): What if my soul departs from my body and flies away?

Brooke (stroking True's hair): You'll be in my heart

True: I feel damaged no more because you are with me

There's a mending for my soul, an ending to this fear, forgiveness for a man who was stronger, I was just a little girl, but I can't go back.

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say and you can't take back what you've taken away cause I feel you, I feel you near me.

Didn't say all the things that I wanted to say and you can't take back what you've taken away cause I feel you, I feel you near me.

Can't go back, I can't go back, can't go back, can't go back. I can't go back, I can't go back, I can't go back.

I must go on, I must go on, I must go on, I must go on, I must go on, I must go on, I must go on


	2. Art of my soul

Scene 1: True's flashback

Date: 12-20-2008

Place: Hospital Delivery room

Situation: True's spirit revisits the time of her birth

Brooke (crying as she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

True (whispering into Brooke's ear): Mom, you can do this

Peyton (squeezing Brooke's hand): You can do this, Brooke, I have faith in you

Brooke (still screaming, she grabs hold of Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA

True (whispering to Brooke): I have a lot of faith in you

Victoria (stroking Brooke's hair): You are very strong, my darling daughter

Brooke (sobbing, she begs anyone): OH GOD, I just hate breached babies. Can someone please get this baby out of me?

Obgyn: Brooke, you can always have a cesarean section

Brooke (still determined): No, I refuse to have a cesarean section

Obgyn (assuring Brooke): The baby will see the light at the end of the tunnel if you keep on pushing harder

Brooke (continuing to push): Ok, I am working on it

Obgyn (inserting a vacuum into Brooke): Things will move a lot faster if I use a vacuum

Brooke (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

True (whispering to Brooke): Keep holding on, mom, your ordeal will soon be over

Obgyn (giving the baby to Brooke to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Brooke

Brooke (sobbing as she holds the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby

Peyton (overcome with emotion): True Elizabeth Davis is just so cute. Ted is just as beautiful as her wonderful mother.

Victoria (choked up): I love my granddaughter

(True's flashback ends and she is at peace with herself)

Scene 2: Reality

Place: Heaven-True's Mansion-bedroom

( Wearing Hello Kitty pajamas, True is sitting on her bed going through her collection of snow globes)

True (looking into a snow globe): Hello, One Tree Hill, do you miss me?

Quentin Fields (standing in the door way): Thats quite a collection of snow globes, you got there

True (shaking a snow globe): Well thanks

Quentin (giving True a snow globe): This snow globe is for you, sweetheart, happy birthday

True: I remember I was born on December 20, 2008. I didn't think that I had a birthday because I am now deceased. I have been dead ever since April 8, 2024. Q, how did you know it was my birthday today?

Quentin (removing a strand of hair away from True's face): True, I am your guardian angel. I have been protecting you ever since you were a baby and so forth. The alignment of the stars in the sky tell me that it is your birthday. I guess you were suppose to turn sixteen if you didn't commit suicide.

True (kissing Quentin): I love you

Quentin (carrying True out of the door): Come on, let us go to the park

Scene 3: The Park

(Quentin Fields and True Davis are sitting down on a bench eating ice cream cones)

Quentin: True, how do you like your ice cream cone?

True (smiling): It is delicious

Quentin (with a smirk): Thats good

True: Whatever you do, please don't become hyper

Quentin: Why not?

True: You will be jumping off the walls

Quentin (talking with his mouth full): This is my very first ice cream cone

True (laughing): No way

Quentin (laughing): yes

True (looking around for her camera): I need my camera so I can take pictures

Quentin: You don't need a camera, Ted, you can take mental pictures

True: What if I don't remember anything else?

Quentin (standing up, he takes True's hand in his): Come on, True, lets go home

(Quentin and True make a pay a visit to Brooke's mansion instead of going straight home. True is unaware of the surprise that Quentin and Brooke has for her)


	3. Your love is a song

Scene 3: Brooke's Mansion

Quentin (singing to True): This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.

True (twirling around in her dress): Enchanted by Taylor Swift is one of my favorite songs

(Quentin and True walk through the front door. Brooke, Julian, Ellie, Lucky, Jimmy Edwards, and Keith Scott shout Happy birthday, True)

True (shocked and confused): What in the world?

Lucky (embracing True): True, we are at your birthday party

True: Lucky Charms, I thank you for explaining

(One by one, Ellie, Jimmy and Keith embrace True bringing tears to her eyes)

A pregnant Brooke (embracing True): Happy birthday, True

True (choked up): I am happy that you remembered my birthday

Brooke (wiping a tear off of True's face): There are no tears in heaven

True (becoming emotional again): Please forgive me for crying

Brooke (choked up): I can never forget about your birthday because your life is important

True (touching Brooke's stomach, she talks to the babies): Hello, my little brothers

Julian Baker (approaching Brooke and True): I can't wait for the babies to be born

Brooke: Thank God, no life threatening diseases such as cancer exists in heaven. I never knew women could get married and have babies in heaven until the stork visited me.

Julian (kissing Brooke): I love you, my beautiful wife

Brooke (glowing, she smiles): I love you too, hubby

(Amused, True just bursts out laughing in response to her parents' flirting)

Ellie (presenting True with her birthday cake): It is time for you to blow out the candles

(Hungry, everyone gathers around True to sing happy birthday)

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday

True: (blowing out his candles): Thanks, guys

Brooke (cutting True a slice of Cake): This big piece of cake is for you, birthday girl

True (biting into her cake): Thanks

Brooke (having the urge to urinate, she runs to the bathroom): I have to use the bathroom

True (with a sigh): OH, pregnant women

(Five minutes later, Brooke returns to the party carrying newborn twin boys in her arms. Overcome with joy, everyone starts falling in love with the two boys)

True (shocked and confused): Mom, you gave birth?

Brooke: Thankfully, giving birth was quick and painless

Julian (holding one of the twins): What shall our sons' names be?

Brooke (looking down at her sons in admiration): Our son's name shall be Noel and Solomon

True (Kissing the foreheads of Noel and Solomon): I love you

Lucky (staring out of a nearby window, she watches the stars form a new alignment in the sky): It will be my birthday soon

Ellie (placing her hands on Lucky's shoulders): I love you, my granddaughter


	4. Divine destiny

Scene: Lucky's flashback

Date: 2-14-2011-Valentines Day

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Lucky's spirit revisits the time of her birth

Obgyn (using forceps to pull Lucky out of Peyton): You need to push, Peyton, the baby needs to come out of you

Peyton (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): AHH...AHH...AHH...AHH

Lucas (choked up, he holds Peyton very tightly): I love you so much

Peyton (hyperventilating, she complains): I can't breathe

Nurse (putting a breathing mask on Peyton): You can wear this breathing mask to help you breathe better

Peyton (getting adjusted to the breathing mask): Thanks

Nurse: You are welcome

Peyton (having another contraction, she gives into her pain and screams): AHH..AHH..AHH

Lucas (overcome with emotion, he squeezes Peyton's hand): Just breathe, Peyton, everything will be alright.

Peyton (crying out in pain): I can't do this, I am going to die

Lucas (encouraging Peyton): Peyton, you are not going to die because you are superwoman. You are strong enough to survive through anything including childbirth.

Obgyn (to Peyton): All that I need from you is one more last push and the baby will be out of you

Peyton (with determination, she continues to push out of desperation to see and hold Lucky): OK, I am working on it

Lucas (crying as he watches Lucky come into the world): OH MY GOD

Peyton (becoming tired from pushing): Is my baby out of me yet?

Obgyn (giving Lucky to Peyton to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Peyton

Peyton (sobbing as she holds Lucky): Wow, she is surely a big girl

Lucas (kissing Peyton): I love you, Peyton, happy Valentines' Day

Peyton (smiling): Luke, I love you too

(Lucky's flashback ends and she is at peace with herself)

Scene: Reality

Place: Heaven

Situation: Lucky is building a sandcastle at the beach

Ellie (placing her hands on Lucky's shoulders): Happy birthday, my granddaughter

Lucky (startled): How long have you been standing there?

Ellie (placing a locket around Lucky's neck): I just stopped by to say happy birthday

Lucky: I remember I was born on February 14, 2011. My parents used to call me Luck since I brought them a lot of luck on Valentines Day.

Ellie (amused, she laughs): Wow

Lucky (laughing): I know

Ellie (stoking Lucky's hair): You are a doll, Lucky Haley Scott

Lucky: I remember there was a school shooting at Tree High on August 11, 2027. Unfortunately, I died that horrible day at the age of sixteen. I don't understand why I had to die so young and fragile. After all this time, I still have Downs Syndrome and feel homesick.

Ellie: I guess God had much more better plans for you, my baby angel

Lucky (building another sandcastle): Grandma, would you like to help me build a sandcastle?

Ellie (helping Lucky build the sandcastle): Yes of course, Lucky Charms

(Amused, Lucky just bursts out laughing when Ellie calls her lucky Charms)


	5. Rain will fall and the fire will burn

Ellie's p.o.v

Fragile strength, sensitivity gives a voice to internal vulnerability.

Leaving Eden, even angels can cry and fall from grace.

Broken open crucified wounds, welcome in the blissful sounds of innocence and silence.

The purpose destiny driven blessed life, mighty chosen woman of God be shaken and broken by circumstances nomore.

Modern day virgin Mary, let liberty reign and begin to become whole in Jesus once again.

Sacred arc of the covenant, modern day Joan of Arc, dance in the rain.

Modern day, Noah's ark, follow the stars back home and become hollow inside.

Gracious graceful youthful celestial beauty, eat a mouthful of diamonds.

Young strong immortal divine beautiful heroine, turn to a brand new page in history.

Beloved valentine in waiting, teenage guardian angel in training, be at peace with heavenly father and mother nature.

Traveling on a road toward freedom, embrace this endless lifelong adventure of self discovery.

Longing for nurture and a pure heart, receive tender loving care and enjoy the snowfall.

Lost within the rains of glory, be anything but ordinary in his holiness' sanctuary.


	6. Enchanted evensong

Lucky's p.o.v

Your love is a song,

oh, how do I long

to be with you forever.

Your love is a song

taking me to a deeper

higher place. I touch

the face of silence and

embrace the never ending

peace between us. Grace

falls like snow into my lap

and all I know is patience.

I see the world through the

eyes of a newborn baby.

Walking around on holy

ground, the sound of romantic

music is priceless. Getting

underneath my skin, what

lies beneath the abyss is

sweet silent heavenly bliss.

A kiss of life is like an unbroken

melody, a promise prophesying

an another brand new sunrise.

Wherever you are in the world,

there is paradise and your heart

remains my home. No longer poisoned

by the rain, everything makes sense to

me again. Walking around town in Jesus'

shoes, I have realized that true love does exist

and God is not dead. Falling in love with hope,

I no longer have to cope with stress because

I am becoming a lot more stronger.


	7. Angel of the morning

True's p.o.v

Searching for a light in a dark cold world, I am in need of an encouraging word.

The lord sees me suffering and works through a friend to give me a hug.

Cutting deep into the core of my existence, I can't sweep this feeling of happiness underneath the rug.

Joy is a state of mind, a blissful chilly wind breeze promising change is coming.

Falling in love with the sweet sound of music, I smile in my sleep on this silent holy night.

Full of magic, the titanic sails once again on the ocean. Jubilee shalom, it is a less tragic romantic sad love story this time around.

There is a fire burning in my soul, a dream waiting to be born.

Torn from my imagination, how long will this new creation last?

God's love is like a sharp razor, lazor that burns me and turns my soul inside out.

Taking on the form of a harp, I am a lily of the valley who longs to hear a funny silly joke.

Touching the sky, I want more of this spiritual high so called numbness.

Infinite divinity, holy sacred agape love, please embrace, romance and restore me.


	8. Mirth in the rebirth of faith

Brooke's p.o.v

Resting peacefully in his holiness' arms, dark angelic ghostly presence be God's hands.

Just breathe, see the world through the eyes of grace and experience a new age of innocence.

Unbreakable skyscraper, heroic courage has a brand new name that is not so lame.

Coming in the form of nurture, a parent's love is as pure as snow in this game of life.

Fame doesn't stand a chance in this promise land and everything will never be the same.

Crawling out from under ashes and thunder, tragic romantic poetic tragedy, comedy is here to stay forever.

All the small simple fragile things of life fly on the delicate wings of a dove.

Young strong music prodigy wish away the demon possessed dancer known as cancer.

Sing a lullaby instead of saying goodbye, brown-eyed chocolate cookie baby.

Tenderhearted, be sensitive toward mother nature and endure another adventure full of magic.

Watch the sunrise and catch a train to go back home where there is less rain and pain.

Feeling a moment of true endless happiness, laugh out loud.

Soar as high as a kite and then take a bite out of heaven like a piece of pie.

Taking a leap of faith, a pillow is a white cloud is an one huge cotton ball.

Tie a pink ribbon around a willow tree and think positive thoughts such as giving birth.

Chasing after butterflies, fall in love with blue skies and listen to the cries of newborn babies.


	9. Anything, but ordinary

Julian's p.o.v

Soaking wet female feline, kitty, walk a very thin line between a surprise sunrise and sunset.

In an imaginary world where paradise is real enough to believe in, little girl transform into a princess.

Bright celestial light, tiny ballerina dancer, fight back the tears and forget about the years that were full of regret.

Holding onto dying dreams just like life support, be smart enough to memorize the names of angels who are fairytale characters.

Holding onto dying dreams just like life support, be smart enough to realize life can be cut short at any moment.

Living off of a prayer, learn to breathe again no matter how many times words may falter and songs may catch on fire.

Beautiful feminine soul with a big genuine heart of gold, shine on.

Ordinary beauty with great potential, unpopular plain Jane, she will be loved.

Flying on the wings of a dove, to write love on her arms means to constantly move mountains.

Bold enough to be outspoken, she soars high above the ground and encounters the stork.

This woman's work takes her all the way to New York City where serenity replaces self pity.


	10. Gutwrenching ghost of you

Quentin's p.o.v

Breathless, you are moving about in a very delicate state and I am speechless.

You are slipping through my hands just like fairy dust and I know Jesus Christ will be coming for you really soon.

Your dying soul shouts out onto the heavens, passing white stallions.

The wild horses come and drag you away to your castle in the sky where you experience the kindness of ravens.

A marble angel statue stands in your place serving as a constant reminder of your absence at daylight.

Gone too soon, you are united with Jesus in one spirit, therefore you will never be alone.

Since you have been gone, I am mouse trying to find my way around our former house of love.

Still here time after time, separation is never an option for us.

You may be only just a ghost and yet you make me to feel less lonely at nighttime.

Every December you remember me who loves you the most and our worlds collide into one.

Unconscious, we dwell within the same spiritual zone where I break out of my shell and hell doesn't come between us.

I see you walk toward me and we can't move forward unless I feel your skin press up against mine.

Come on, let us talk right now instead of waiting later.

What do you want from me? you answer me in the form of a whisper within a prayer and then disappear.


	11. I believe I can fly

Jimmy Edward's p.o.v

Everlasting, silence is golden restoring peace back into the atmosphere.

Nothing can be broken in this state of grace where one embrace saves a life.

Hanging by a moment, hope holds onto faith for dear life and every tear shed is a silent prayer.

Hear the paper angels whisper, don't fear the sharp knife of a short life.

Unborn infant heartbeats, shadows echo across time crying out for mercy and justice.

Open swollen forsaken hearts on fire burn with desire for a drug to make them feel good by which is Jesus' blood.

Tangled up in a web of lies and confusion, the cloudy gray skies never seem so clear and near.

Flying with only just one wing, agape love takes flight exposing the light to those who may be blind and not in their right mind.

Dreaming with a broken heart, sinners seek favor with Jesus thou art savior.

There wouldn't have been no salvation or heaven without the passion of the Christ so go ahead and celebrate the seven days of Jubilee.

Searching for redemption, is there any visible signs of internal mental changes in distant future?

Searching for redemption, is a comeback possible for this relentless underachieving underdog any time from now?

Rebirth, this is how a resurrection feels like and may the God of restoration redirect the steps of his children.

Blessed with one opportunity after another, it is never too late to experience a miracle or a second chance in this dance known as life.


	12. Comfortably numb cosmic love

Keith's p.o.v

The lips of an angel read Jesus Christ is not dead.

What is true love? True love is magical power cutting open the hearts of those lacking inner strength.

True love does exist somewhere out there in the real world.

Just like a pretty flower, true love takes time to grow.

Love is a revolution, it is a baby's movement within a woman's womb.

The heartbeat of an unborn creation, destiny reunites two star crossed lovers.

Sacred covenant, holy matrimony is a bittersweet wedding ceremony.

Irony can be found in her symphony, harmony.

If this is love, there wouldn't be so much misery and mystery.

Angelic, sympathy equals forgiveness and kindness even in death and during tragic bad sad situations.

Undying passion, lovesick infatuation, puppy love gives a new meaning to sappy happy love songs and good manners.

In a country full of romantic poetry, music performs magic tricks making life to be worth living everyday.


End file.
